


Say My Name

by WrongRemedy



Series: Masterpiece 'verse [2]
Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Benny and Usnavi are kind of stupid idiots, D/s themes, Fantasizing, M/M, Masturbation, Nina and Vanessa are the two best friends that anyone could have, The boys using sex to get back at each other, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrongRemedy/pseuds/WrongRemedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny says the wrong thing and Usnavi gets upset. They work it out in something of an unorthodox way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say My Name

**Author's Note:**

> SmilingSarah10 titled this fic for me and I swore she'd get credit, so here it is.
> 
> Set in the same universe as Waste Time with a Masterpiece, later on in the timeline when the boys have moved in together.

Benny’s sitting on the couch flipping idly through TV channels and waiting for Usnavi to come in after finishing up the dishes when the loud, rythmic pounding noise starts from the apartment above theirs. Benny glances up, perturbed, but then shakes his head and just turns the volume on the tv up a few more notches. It’s a few minutes later when Usnavi comes into the room, apparently not quite so willing to just ignore the sound in peace. His reaction might, Benny muses, have something to do with the fact that a few faint, echoing moans have now joined the pounding sound.

“Yo, are they serious right now?” Usnavi asks, standing next to the couch and pointing at the ceiling. Benny shrugs, and Usnavi throws his hands in the air. “This is the _ninth time_ ,” Usnavi exclaims, as if Benny doesn’t live here and hasn’t heard all nine of those times just as clearly as Usnavi has. “They moved in a fucking week ago!” Usnavi finishes, sounding disgusted.

“Maybe they’re just really in love?” Benny ventures, and with the expression Usnavi shoots him, Benny’s lucky that looks don’t kill.

“ _Maybe_ they could have moved in literally anywhere else in this godforsaken city, instead of right over top of this beautiful new apartment that I paid good money to live in with my boyfriend,” Usnavi counters, glancing up at the ceiling again and wrinkling his nose in distaste. “Ugh. Just…why do they have to be so _loud_? Don’t they know other people are trying to live their lives in this building?”

Between the apparent joy of their super considerate upstairs neighbors and Usnavi’s obvious annoyance, Benny finally gives up on the idea that he might actually be able to watch tv at any point this evening and shuts the whole thing off, rubbing a hand over his eyes tiredly before he looks back up at Usnavi.

“Okay, but, come on,” he says, thinking maybe he can de-escalate the situation if he can help Usnavi find some common ground with these people. “It’s not like you don’t get pretty fuckin’ loud sometimes, baby boy.”

Benny realizes within about two seconds that that must have been the wrong thing to say, because Usnavi’s eyes narrow and his mouth drops open in what Benny has come to know as his “this motherfucker’s about to get it” look, and Benny winces, hands already coming up to wave placatingly at Usnavi. That doesn’t seem to work either.

“I _know_ ,” Usnavi says, enunciating each word clearly, voice sounding like banked fire, “that you did _not_ just compare me to those people.”

“No, no, I didn’t mean it like that, baby boy, come on,” Benny says. Usnavi just crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow. He doesn’t even have to ask; the question - _and how exactly did you mean it, then, asshole?_ \- is written clearly all over his face. Benny decides that truth is his best option here. “I love it when you’re loud, Navi, you know that. We worked so hard to get you comfortable enough, you know there’s nothing I like more than hearing you!”

Benny trails when he realizes Usnavi’s face isn’t getting any less murderous, and is in fact starting to look more severe than before. He shuts up and just stares at Usnavi, who breathes out loudly through his nose and then starts to smile in what very well may be the most bone chilling way Benny has ever seen. He thinks a little strangely that he might finally understand why Kevin Rosario looked so terrified of Camila sometimes.

“If you like hearing me so much,” Usnavi says, voice full of fake sweetness, “then you should have a great time hearing me from the couch tonight.”

He doesn’t even bother to wait for a response from Benny before he turns on his heel and stomps out of the room, slamming their bedroom door behind him. Benny doesn’t need to follow him to know that he’s locked it, leaving Benny trapped on the other side for the night because even after four months in the new apartment, they still haven’t gotten around to getting any of those little emergency keys for their interior doors.

Benny sighs and tries to get comfortable on the couch, listening to the ticking of the clock on the wall – and of course, _now_ the upstairs neighbors have decided to shut the fuck up – and mentally calculating how best to apologize in the morning. He could go in and sleep in the guest bedroom, he thinks briefly, but dismisses the thought almost as soon as it comes. If Usnavi wants to play the angry spouse and banish him to the couch, he’ll play the part. It’s not like hasn’t slept in worse places anyway. He thinks he’s just about figured out what he’s going to say tomorrow when he hears moaning again. It takes him less than a second to recognize that the sound isn’t coming from upstairs, it’s coming from inside their apartment, behind their bedroom door. Apparently Usnavi wasn’t exaggerating when he said Benny would get to hear him from couch.

Benny listens for a few minutes, laughing a little to himself at the thought that Usnavi’s “punishment” isn’t really much of one. Sure, he’d much rather be in there making Usnavi make those sounds, but even from out here he still gets to hear him, and the noises could probably be enough to let Benny get himself off too, if he lets them. He’s starting to consider getting a hand on himself, maybe just through his sweatpants, when Usnavi’s moans suddenly switch over to words and Benny hears him groan out “ohhh, fuck, _Vanessa_.”

Benny sits up so fast he almost gives himself vertigo, eyes wide as he stares in the direction of the bedroom. _That little shit,_ Benny thinks, shaking his head. In the bedroom, Usnavi continues, uncaring of Benny’s reaction as he shouts unashamedly, “God, Vanessa, yes, just like that!”

Benny eventually lays back down, laces his fingers together over his stomach and stares at the ceiling with a tick in his jaw, just listening and refusing to react while Usnavi drives himself crazy in the bedroom and calls out to “Vanessa” over and over again, yelling about how sexy she is and how good she makes him feel even though he’s alone, really. Benny lays there and listens to it all, biding his time and, if he’s being honest, getting more and more bothered by it the longer it goes on. Of course Usnavi has a right to be upset if that’s how he’s feeling, but teasing, denying, and trying to punish Benny in a sexual way when they’ve more than agreed that it’s Benny who’s in charge in the bedroom? Yeah, that’s not gonna fly for long if Benny has anything to say about it.

So he waits patiently until Usnavi’s sounds have stopped – he must have let himself come, finally, having either tired himself out or decided that Benny’s been thoroughly punished – and then pushes himself up off the couch and goes into the kitchen, searching around in one of the bottom cabinets under the sink until he finds the little toolbox he keeps for repairs around the house. He carries it down the hallway with him, determined, digs out the electric screwdriver, and sets to work taking the knob completely off the door. If Usnavi wants to try and bruise Benny’s ego, that’s fine. Benny’s more than capable of playing the game.

—

Usnavi’s lying in bed, staring at the ceiling and starting to feel a sense of mild embarrassment and regret sneaking in to war with the annoyance he’s still harboring over Benny comparing him to their obnoxious upstairs neighbors.

Like, okay, stomping off to their bedroom to lock Benny out and make him sleep on the couch for the night? They could have gotten over that easily tomorrow morning just by both of them apologizing and then moving on. Locking himself in the bedroom and jerking off while yelling his ex’s name so that Benny would have to hear it? Probably going to be a little more difficult to deal with the aftermath of that, if Usnavi’s guessing. He and Benny don’t really extend their dynamic outside of the bedroom very often, and generally speaking Usnavi is usually obedient and quiet, with Benny’s authority not having to really be exercised because the mere thought of it is enough to keep him in line. The longer Usnavi lays here alone thinking back on what exactly he just did, the more he’s starting to realize that there’s probably going to have to be some kind of punishment for this; he’s not going to be able to just say sorry and have it be over with.

Usnavi’s so preoccupied worrying over all the different ways that this situation might end up being resolved that it takes him a lot longer than it should to react when he hears some kind of whirring noise and the knob on the bedroom door starts shaking. By the time he sits up and actually tries to figure out what’s going on, the doorknob is falling completely away and the door is opening, parting to allow Benny into the room. Usnavi watches as Benny pushes the door open as far as it will go, then sets his toolbox down in front of it to keep it there. Benny then leaves the room again, all without having said a word to Usnavi, and Usnavi spends a frantic moment trying to decide if he should stay here and wait to see if Benny comes back or if he should follow him.

He doesn’t really get a chance to make a decision one way or another before there are footsteps returning back towards the bedroom, and Benny comes back into the room carrying a chair from their kitchen table. Usnavi watches him carry the chair across the room and set it down at the foot of the bed, then sit down in it and stare at Usnavi for a long moment, expression totally unreadable.

Usnavi opens his mouth to say something, although he’s not entirely sure what he’s planning to say – probably some form of apology, or maybe a question of what exactly Benny’s doing – but Benny shakes his head and Usnavi’s mouth snaps closed on instinct. And then Benny reaches down and starts stroking himself through his sweatpants.

Usnavi’s mouth drops open again, although this time it’s totally without any intention of making a sound. Benny moves his hand inside the waistband of his sweats and tips his head back, eyes closing as his hand starts moving under the fabric, and Usnavi watches helplessly. He wants to touch Benny, it’s torture to only be allowed to watch him, but this is sort of very justified payback for what he did to Benny, so he stays quiet and watches. After a few minutes during which Usnavi can tell even through the pants that Benny has gotten himself fully hard, Benny starts talking, and Usnavi almost chokes when he hears him.

“Mmm,” Benny moans, deep, making Usnavi wish he hadn’t just gotten off so he could get hard again at the sound. “Yeah, Nina. That’s so good, baby,” Benny continues, and Usnavi barely stops himself from screaming.

 _You deserve this_ , he reminds himself sternly as Benny goes on, getting himself off with his eyes shut tight, talking to “Nina” about how “you know just how to do it, baby, yeah, just how I like.” _You did this to him first_ , Usnavi reminds himself, gritting his teeth. _You started it_.

All in all it doesn’t actually take long for Benny to get off. He doesn’t open his eyes once until after he’s finished, and when he shoots off he only barely glances at Usnavi before he leaves the room. Usnavi hears water running in the bathroom across the hall and Benny comes back in a few minutes later, shoves the chair haphazardly into the corner of the room and stands at the foot of the bed with his arms crossed over his chest and his eyebrow cocked.

“Now, you got somethin’ to say?” he asks pointedly. Usnavi nods, sheepish.

“I’m sorry,” he says, doing his level best not to give into the urge to mutter, making sure Benny can hear him loud and clear. “I know you didn’t mean anything by the comment, and I overreacted.”

“Anything else?” Benny asks. Usnavi notes with relief that his tone already sounds a little less icy.

“I tried to use sex to punish you when you’re the one in charge in the bedroom. I shouldn’t have done that and I apologize, Sir.”

Benny nods and drops his arms to his sides, expression softening. “I’m sorry too,” he says. “I didn’t think before I opened my mouth, and I hurt your feelings, which is something I never want to do if I can help it.”

Usnavi nods, accepting the apology immediately. Then he smirks up at Benny. “You got me back good, though,” he says, and Benny laughs in response as he joins Usnavi on the bed. Usnavi shifts to get into a position where they can both lay down.

“Yeah, we both got quite the show tonight, I’d say,” he agrees, wrapping his arm around Usnavi and pressing a kiss to his temple. “You ever gonna lock me out again?” he asks, a hint of his stern voice creeping back in. Usnavi shakes his head.

“No Sir,” he replies, and Benny smiles. After a second of thought, Usnavi’s brow furrows. “Y’know, I do feel kind of bad that the girls got dragged into this, even if it was just fantasy or spite or whatever.”

“What do you mean?” Benny asks, looking down at him. Usnavi shrugs.

“I just feel like it might have been disrespectful to them, y’know? Like, they didn’t ask to be part of our sex life or our arguments. They’ve got their own good thing goin’ now, they don’t need us back here dragging their names and images out whenever we feel like it. Just seems kind of rude, I don’t know.”

He trails off feeling frustrated with himself, and Benny places another kiss on his forehead.

“Tell you what,” Benny says, “if it’s still bothering you in the morning, we can call them up and apologize. I’m sure they’ll understand. They did put up with our dumb asses long enough to date us for a while, after all.”

“Yeah,” Usnavi agrees, and settles in to sleep for the night.

The next morning he calls the girls as early as Benny will let him through his reminders that it’s three hours earlier in California than it is in New York, and the girls will be a lot less willing to forgive them for any of their transgressions if they wake them up at the crack of dawn to tell them about them. He puts the speaker phone setting on as it rings, and Vanessa’s voice filters through the line, bright and chipper like she always had a tendency to be in mornings.

“Señor de la Vega!” she greets, and Usnavi laughs.

“Good morning, Vanessa,” he sings back, making her giggle. He takes a deep breath and gets an encouraging nod from Benny before he continues. “Is Nina up? Would you mind putting me – or, actually, us – on speaker if she is?”

“Oh, is Benny there too?” Vanessa asks. “Hi, Benny!”

“Hi, Vanessa,” Benny greets, and then they listen while she calls Nina over and gets them up on speaker phone.

They have another round of greetings when Nina’s voice comes through, and then Usnavi launches into the story, beginning and ending with pleas for the girls not to hate them and acknowledgements that they’ll totally understand if they do, though, because he and Benny are terrible people and probably huge creeps and Nina and Vanessa are beautiful perfect angels who should never have to put up with them. There’s a moment of silence during which Usnavi is sure the girls are going to say that they never want to speak to them ever again and then he’ll have to vomit because he’ll feel so terrible, but that train of thought is cut off when both Nina and Vanessa begin to laugh.

“Oh my god,” Vanessa says through her laughter. “You two are morons. I’m glad you made up, and I’m glad thinking of us could help you do it.” She busts into another set of helpless giggles right after she finishes talking, and Nina pipes up instead.

“Benny, honey, really, I’m flattered I can still get you going,” she says, and then she’s laughing again, and Benny and Usnavi are exchanging looks of relief and amusement between themselves, too.

“Alright, alright,” Benny says, reaching over and taking the phone out of Usnavi’s hand. “I’m hanging up now,” he singsongs, and the girls chorus their goodbyes through their continued laughter. Benny sets the phone down on the bedside table and pulls Usnavi close.

“Feel better about all that now?” Benny asks, amusment in his voice. Usnavi nods.

“Yeah, I’m glad they took that so well. But even so, let’s promise not to ever use them like that ever again, right?” Usnavi’s glad to have friends as amazing as Nina and Vanessa, but he really wants to establish that whatever weird shit happened last night is never happening again.

“I can get behind that,” Benny agreess. “Besides,” he adds, smirking. “You’re the only person I ever need to think of to get myself going anyway.”

“Back at you, Sir,” Usnavi returns, winking, and has barely enough time to prepare himself before Benny is pouncing on him, pinning him to the bed and pressing kisses all over his face and neck and chest.

“Benny!” Usnavi squeals, laughing, and Benny just redoubles his efforts to kiss and tickle Usnavi into submission. It’s so playful and sweet, just the two of them laughing together in the late morning light of their bedroom, and for a second Usnavi can’t even think of a time when he’s ever been happier than this.

That is, until the pounding begins in the apartment above them.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me talking about Hamilton/In the Heights on tumblr @regards-to-abigail  
> Catch me talking about millions of other fandoms on tumblr @stutter-startle


End file.
